Sakura's Inheritance
by BlowmehNose
Summary: After a close friend passes away Sakura is presented with an important decision. Live the average life of a Kunoichi or follow in his footsteps and become the Leaf's greatest protector. Rated T now and M later if I can learn to write violence or lemons :
1. The letter

A cool breeze drifted in from the park bringing with it the sounds of children playing. Sakura sat back and let herself enjoy it despite the fact she had a mountain of paperwork to complete. She had, had a rough day and one of her close friends had passed away from leukemia that morning. Sakura couldn't understand how even with all the incredible medical Jutsus and healing herbs her village possessed they could do nothing when one of the greatest ninjas that had ever lived lay dying in a bed knowing he was not long in this world. Though she silently cried by his side until the end the words he had spoken to her just that morning was repeated endlessly in her head. Before clocking out that night she had been contacted concerning her place in his will. As it turns out she had been left an incredible sum of money... Everything he had earned in his travels and through missions he had left to her along with a note, _If you are reading this Sakura then I have lost my final battle against death. Our village has come only so far, and I can only support it for so long. I would gladly lay my life down for this village and I have done so on many occasions. My sole purpose and dream for the past 40 years has been the defense and improvement of my friends, family and my village. My colleagues and indeed the Hokage have celebrated and thanked me for my service, but I knew I could only give so much and some day I could give no more. This is where you come in Sakura. For a long time I watched you grow and develop into a talented kunoichi. Long before I even grew sick I knew I would need to hand the torch to someone younger and hopefully more talented than I. As you may already have guessed I was the anonymous donor that paid for your training and I turned down your fathers offers for reimbursement. I had hoped to train you myself but the urgency of my many missions would not allow it. But now the time has come for you to take the torch. Please do not feel pressured or scared. I would not force something upon you nor would I just give it to you. No you have a choice, but you also have a test. My impressive skills on the battlefield has come at a price. One which I would not wish upon anyone against there free will. Though I can not go any further in this letter if you wish to know more about my secrets I urge you to visit the Hokage, and though he may be resistant at first he shall fold and reveal what little we have learned of it. Take care Sakura and please don't waste your tears on me. If you accept the challenges I have most unfortunately laid on your shoulders you will need all the tears in the world._

_P.S. I have left you all that remains of my fortune in hopes you will enjoy yourself after my passing. Spend wisely._

_A/N Well theres the fist chapter to my fist story... Any criticism is welcome though you can complement too. Should I keep writing or just chop off my hands and burn my computer? _

_BTW can anyone think of a wise and powerful name for Sakura's dead friend?_


	2. A Stranger and the Hokage

It was beginning to get dark when Sakura finished her work and she was exhausted, but she still needed to see the Hokage. Sakura called over her little sister, Hanako, from the playground and packed up her stuff.

"Hanako!" Sakura called after a minute had passed without a response.

Sakura irritatedly set her things down and marched into park after her sister. It only took a few seconds to find Hanako sitting by the picnic tables.

"Hanako,"Sakura scolded, "Next time I call you had better listen!"

"I'm sowwy Sakuwa. I was only sitting wight here listening to dis man's stories.

"Huh-, oh! H-hello mister..." When the man refused to respond Sakura decided he must be deaf and turned back to her sister. "Now Hanako you know better to bother someone who- well who..."

Sakura sighed and pulled out a pouch of coins and turned it over into the mans collecting tin then turned to leave.

"Let's go Hanako," Sakura commanded. And just as she was walking away, "Thank you stranger." Sakura jumped and spun around but the man was gone leaving only a patch of trodden grass and Hanako sucking away on her thumb.

"Hanako?" Sakura stammered, "Did you say something?"

"No Sakuwa I was only standing here sucking on my thumb walking behind you."

Sakura began to quicken her pace dragging Hanako along and didn't slow until they had reached her apartment.

-Later that Night-

"Tsunade-sama, theres someone here to see you. It's Sakura, she says she was sent by Isamashii Fubatsu - Should I let her in?"

The Hokage choked down her spirits and fought down a cough as she scrambled to hide the bottle. "One moment!"

There was a loud bang from inside the office, a ruffling of papers and the door opened.

"Sakura-chan! How nice to see you! I heard about Isamashii-san and I'm very sorry. Please come in and have a seat."

It was clear Tsunade-sama had been drinking but Sakura had a feeling it would make her task easier. In fact as soon as the door closed the bottle was back on her desk and she was poring out two glasses.


	3. Kenko, or KumoriHa

"Oh Sakura-chan I was so sad when I heard the news. I know how much he meant to you and I'm not sure if he ever told you but it was he who paid for your schooling. If there's anything I could do for you please ask."

"Well, actually there is something... I was wondering if you could explain this note he left me?"

Sakura watched the color drain from the Hokage's face as she read through the letter at least three times. By the time she had finished she was deathly pale.

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura I- I don't know what to say... I knew Isamashii had something planned for you but I almost refuse to believe he would even consider you for this."

Tsunade poured out another glass for herself and leaned back in her chair to watch Sakura. It had been 10 years since she had taught the bright child. Back then her only goal in life had been to save Sasuke, marry Sasuke, have kids with Sasuke. She had taken his death hard, but fortunately Naruto had been there for her. It was just 5 years ago that Tsunade had attended their wedding and blessed their child. And finally just 3 years ago she gave birth to Hanako. She had grown into a powerful and beautiful kunoichi... And she didn't want to put her through this. But Isamashii had been adamant that it was to be Sakura.

"Sakura, please don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you and please remember if at anytime you are uncomfortable remember, you don't have to go through with this. It's your decision, and it always will be."

"Tsunade-sama, I understand the risks involved."

"Oh poor child you have no idea...," Tsunade thought to herself, and to Sakura, "The first thing you need to understand is that this is top secret. Not even Anbu know about this. Only Isamashii, Jereiya, and I even know of it's existence and after the death of Jereiya and Isimashii I am the sole remaining member of... The Kumori-Ha."

"The Shadow Leaf?"

We are, or rather were, an elite band of Konoha ninja who devoted our lives to learn the Kenkon Jutsu. A forbidden jutsu that is said to have the power to shape the Universe. To our enemies, and indeed our allies, we appear to be forming the traditional hand signs and calling forth traditional jutsu. But Kenkon is a special Jutsu. Instead of being bound to one chakra element or jutsu Kenkon encompasses all. You have heard of the Rinnegan?"

"Y-Yes."

"Well Kenkon is similar only, well, better. Combining Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, and all elemental paths a master of this Jutsu could bend the Universe to it's needs. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately there has never been a true master.

A/N: Sorry for the abrupt end... my head hurts and I stopped halfway through to play Wake Up The Box... Also sorry for no updates in the last 2-3 weeks I've been busy with School and Modern Warfare 2.


End file.
